The LuverBurds
by BeuitifulDisgrace246
Summary: SasuNaru Oneshot that was concocted when me and my friend were being sugar high..Please R&R! Rating just to be safe...


Title: The LuverBurds

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Justa one-shot that was concocted when my friend and I were being overly hyperactive. It actually stars 3 really hot REAL guys…yea…okay but I'm using Naruto because if one of my friends on here that knows who they are saw this story…they would faint and tell all three of them…and my life and her life would be over because they would kill us…AND also b/c its good w/ Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara too right? Right!

Pairings: SasuNaru (main), SasuNaruGaa (You'll see..)

Warnings: Yaoi…(just look the pairings..) Oh and some…different situations..

-hums a tune and darts away-

Disclaimer: I do..not own Naruto or anything that ANYONE could of possibly claimed in this story…(that INCLUDES Sasuke…)

----------------------------------------------XoXo----------------------------------------------------

Naruto's graceful arms swiftly swung the bat and struck the little white ball, sending it flying out of the field. He dropped his bat and sprinted to first base…second base…third base…HOME!

Oh wait…he got tagged before he hit homebase..

By the one and only best baseball player on their whole entire team, Sasuke Uchiha. Now this was just simply a PRACTICE session…but you should try to tell that to Naruto Uzamaki, the blond haired boy who had been ridiculed by Sasuke…

Naruto held in his anger however…because he was currently in love with a certain dark-haired star baseball player…

Everyone loved Sasuke, and Sasuke loved them back. Sasuke enjoyed messing around with his friends and he had his own catchphrases, which he used to put a smile on everyone's faces.

Sasuke's attention was put more directly on him though, being his very best friend and all. They did everything together and they both liked the same sports. The other member of their small group of close friends was Gaara. Gaara was also on the baseball team, but he was not as good as Naruto.

Their friendship would show no bounds. But now Naruto was wishing that it would grow to be more than that..

Lately he had been thinking about Sasuke too much for a normal human being to be thinking about one specific person. His need for him grew with each and every day…he just needed him in his arms…or to just kiss his lovely lips..

Naruto blushed. He noticed that he had been looking Sasuke up and down as Sasuke had been gathering up his baseball equipment. Baseball practice was now over.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke said to Naruto as he watched the blonde haired boy. He really loved the boy more than he cared to admit. Naruto had buried into his heart, and now he just couldn't get him to come out.

It wasn't just his personality that drew Sasuke into Naruto, it was his handsome and adorable features. He loved his tan skin and golden blonde locks of hair that he wished he could feel between his fingertips…

Sasuke's face turned to a dark crimson. What was he thinking…how could he possibly be in love with him? But somewhere he knew the answer to that question…

"Okay. I'm ready Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke knew their next destination…but did Naruto remember?

"Hey Naruto, your still coming over to my house to study right?" How could Naruto of forgotten? He had marked it on his calendar since the second he had been invited and was waiting for it to come for a long time now…

Sasuke and him alone without any adult supervision…an empty house…with a bed…Naruto blushed.

"Uhuh..yea Sasuke! How could I forget?" Naruto stuttered. "Okay then, let's go." Sasuke kindly offered before grabbing his things and heading to his house with his companion in tow.

------------------------------------------------XoXo--------------------------------------------------

Once they arrived at Sasuke's house, they placed all their belongings by the door, except for their studying materials.

"Go on up to my room and get started while I get us a snack okay?" Sasuke asked. "Okay." Naruto answered before starting his journey up the stairs. "Hey Naruto, what do you want to eat?" Sasuke said waiting to prepare a snack.

Naruto had a craving for an ice cream sundae. He knew that it was a weird request…but he wanted one sooo bad…

"Uhmm…..an…ice cream sundae?" Naruto chuckled nervously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow from in the kitchen. Oh, Naruto didn't know what he could do to him with all of the toppings that go on an ice cream sundae…

Sasuke licked his lips. "Okay, hold on just a second." Sasuke said, excitement pounding in his ears. _Oh…I just can't wait for this…_Sasuke thought happily.

Sasuke grabbed all of the materials for an ice cream sundae and made his way up the stairs. He would make his ice cream sundae upstairs with a certain delicious blonde boy…

-----------------------------------------------XoXo------------------------------------------------

After making the journey up the stairs without dropping anything for the ice cream sundaes…(which was a hard thing to do…) He finally arrived at his door and set down all of the ingredients.

"Hold on one second. I don't feel that good after baseball practice. Would you mind if I took a shower before be start?" Sasuke said, sweating. He really was hot from baseball practice. Naruto could see that too…but in two different ways..

"No, not at all!" Naruto said uneasily. He didn't know how he could handle listening and IMAGINING what his sexy friend was doing in the shower. The steamy water running over his six pack..down to..

Naruto almost had a nosebleed before his friend descended into the bathroom. After the door clicked shut, his nose spurted out red liquid like the faucet in the bathroom that Sasuke's naked body was currently standing over..

DANG IT! Everything reminded him of Sasuke…in the shower…a few feet away from him…dear god…He reached for tissues and tried to control his wandering mind. It didn't help. As his mind came up with more perverted ideas, his nose continued to spurt out more and more and more and more blood…

Sasuke wasn't doing much better in the shower either. His need for Naruto was almost unbearable. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He was very tempted to just give up and walk in there butt naked and push him down, catching his lips in his own.

But he just couldn't do it. He really thought that it would be unfair to Naruto, because he KNEW for a fact that Naruto was completely straight and would never, ever, ever love _him_. Right?…

Sasuke knew it could never be. So he just left it at that. He really couldn't deal with his feelings being hurt if he was turned down either…so in the shower he was, thinking endlessly about his hot and smexy best friend…right outside his thin little door….RIGHT outside his thin little door…

Sasuke shook his head and sent drops of water flying off of his raven locks. "Naruto, what will I have to do to make you mine.." Sasuke whispered solemnly to the tiles of his shower.

Sasuke's despair was lifted soon after however, because his brain formulated a plan, a very perverted plan. Very Perverted yes, but it would work. Sasuke fought down the urge to chuckle evilly. _This will work…_

------------------------------------------------XoXo----------------------------------------------------

Naruto chomped on his fingernails nervously. He was, in a way, kind of scared for his best friend to come outside of the bathroom. Naruto knew how badly he wanted to glomp Sasuke the moment he walked through that door…but then their friendship would be completely ruined.

_ARRRGGHH! Why didn't I bring some rope to tie my hands with! _Without his trusty rope, he was going to have a hell of a time keeping himself still when the door finally opened…

Click… 

And it began.

-----------------------------------------------XoXo-----------------------------------------------------

A steamy cloud moved from the suddenly opened door to reveal an absolute sex GOD. Was that cloud the remains of god coming down, dropping Sasuke off, and leaving? Naruto had no doubt in his mind that that was exactly what it was.

Still slightly warm pellets of water slid very slowly over Sasuke's revealed six-pack. OKAY WAIT! Sasuke…. isn't wearing a shirt? (Insert mind combustion here)

Naruto was lucky that god had just come down there, because he must have graced Naruto to be sitting down when the smexee Uchiha made his entrance. If god had not graced him with this, he would currently be in the hospital because of severe blood loss and a concussion

_Don't do it…don't do it…_Naruto's mind urged, fearing going crazy. But…Naruto's eyes wandered lower….and…(XD) The only thing covering the Uchiha was a very very very very small towel…(insert a butcher chopping up the remaining pieces of the mind and turning them into absolute mush)

Naruto tried so very hard. You just have to believe him…he really did! But…his mouth hung agape and his mind bailed on him and could only say one thing: _smexee smexee smexee smexee_ and suddenly…. short-circuited.

Obviously god had FORGOTTEN something when he came down, hmm? DID HE FORGET ALL ABOUT LITTLE OLD NARUTO OVER HERE?

_He saved his life but NOT his sanity!_

And guess what…his mind finally decided to join him again…and he heard a faint…_Uhm...excuse me Naruto? The smex god it talking to you…so…yea I don't know.. you… just might want to talk to him? _

Naruto did a double take. He could see Sasuke's delicious lips moving…moving…

Mmmhhh…..

"You got that? Naruto…are you ignoring me?" Sasuke wore an irritated look on his face. What had Naruto so freaked out? Why was he…staring like that? OH CRAP! Do I have something on my face?

That will ruin the whole plan…oh no…

It's okay Sasuke, pull yourself together…there's no way that you have something on your face, and if you did well…he would be laughing right? So…what is it then?

Sasuke looked deeply into Naruto's bold crystal blue orbs. What was that? LUST? In HIS eyes? For ME! Sasuke took a moment to let his pulsating heart calm down from heart attack mode and quickly formulated a new plan.

Buwahaha. He would have Naruto begging for more in less than two seconds.

He was so good. And he knew it.

"Have you seen some boxers anywhere around here? I can't seem to find my black silk ones…" Sasuke said innocently as he bent down, being sure to show some skin on his thighs.

Naruto gulped like he was trying to swallow a rock. This was NOT good. WARNING WARNING! EVERYONE EVACTUATE THE BUILDING! SELF DESTRUCT…SELF DESTRUCT……SELF DESTRUCT…SELF…

Oh gods. Sasuke found them. They match his hair and complexion so perfectly…oh yea…

"Gimme just a second. Be right back." Sasuke said as he took all of the clothes he had compiled and shut the door leaving just enough space so that a certain blonde haired blue-eyed boy could see…

Sasuke was in the towel…and then he wasn't. Naruto could see the bright lights coming to carry him away right then…oh no….I'm dying…

Naruto wasn't _dying_. He simply was already in complete heaven. The boxers slid their way up Sasuke's thighs…and Naruto let out a calming breath. He was calm…for now….

His eyes moved a little bit away from his prize…but then turned right back around again. Whatever part of him that had some kind of sanity was completely lost and Naruto was LOSING HIS MIND!

If a raven- haired boy didn't come over to him and help him with his problem….

That certain boy was currently walking over to him in the most revealing black tank top and softest looking boxers in the world. Hehehe. This will be easy…

ESPECIALLY. SINCE. HE. DOESN'T. LIKE. GUYS! I REPEAT! DOESN'T. LIKE. GUYS! YOU GOT THAT?

If Naruto had known that his visit to Sasuke's would have been this stressing, he wouldn't have forgotten to bring his teddy bear and his baby blanket.

Ah freak that. They wouldn't help at all. Not with SASUKE STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME WITH HIS ….IN FRONT OF MY MOUTH!

Naruto sprung up like Sasuke was some kind of predator…and he was the prey…hehhehehe. He didn't know how right he was….

"What's wrong with you.." Sasuke growled in a seductive voice. Naruto could feel the words fall off of Sasuke's mouth like heaven. Naruto and Sasuke were soon locked in a battle for…well actually Naruto had given up battling. He was using the impressive speck of self-control he had left and was inching away from his attacker with shaking legs.

Sasuke was one step ahead of him however and soon gained control of the situation: control being having a very delectable blond boy pinned against the wall beneath him. Oh yes, yummy.

"Naruto…why are you so afraid of me?" Sasuke mewled right into Naruto's ear sending those words straight down through his whole entire body…

Naruto could feel Sasuke's pulsating chest rising and falling and nestled right next to his… "No, really Naruto, I'm hurt." Sasuke walked away with a luscious pout worn on his face. Oh how badly Naruto wanted to go eat it away…

"T-There's N-N-Nothing Wrong Sasuke…" Naruto gulped for precious air. WAS SASUKE SOME KIND OF MURDERER OR SOMETHING? HE COULD SURE MAKE SOMEONE DIE AND GO TO HEAVEN IN LESS THAN ONE SECOND TOPS!

Sasuke made a spot for himself, sulking in the corner looking like he wanted something…something like a certain kitsune with a scared look on his face…

Then suddenly, Sasuke wasn't sulking anymore. He was walking in an absolute unworldly seductive way towards the unsuspecting victim…

One foot…11 inches….10 inches….-2 inches!-…0 inches. Destination reached, Mr. Sasuke sir!

Oh yes, perfect. Sasuke reached in and…succulent lips moved together with Naruto's tantalizing ones. Naruto didn't think that his eyes could get any wider. That's when he finally decided. His life was over. S-a-s-u-k-e U-c-h-i-h-a was kissing h-i-m. HAHA. That's really funny.

What kind of crap will my mind come up with next…

Naruto felt an intruding tongue trying to enter his mouth. And then he knew it was true.

The battle had begun.

-----------------------------------------------------XoXo-----------------------------------------------

After the whipped cream had been opened…well you know what happened. Currently, one boy of fair skin and raven-colored locks of hair was battling with a boy of tan skin and golden-colored locks.

What weapons are they using? And what are they battling for? I will tell you…

1. Tongues. AND 2. Dominance.

That is why both of these boys are currently wresting in all of the yummy ingredients for an ice cream sundae. And they are both part of it. Hehehe.

Who do you think is winning? Naruto? Sasuke? Hehheh. Really. What do you think?

Well our favorite little smexee Uchiha OF COURSE! Well…for now. Slipping and sliding, across the floor, and inside mouths…Hands roaming everywhere…skin on skin…..hot…smexee boys…

_Knock. Knock. _

"Hey, Sasuke. You forgot some stuff at baseball practice…" Gaara stood there shocked.

Both of the shirtless and sticky boys on the floor hesitantly moved their mouths away from each other and looked up at the intruder. They waited patiently for him to speak…

"Why didn't you invite me!"

A/N: HAHA! I just have to laugh after that. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes I know…I was very sugar high when I came up with this and my friend and I were going back and forth and telling stories about real people…kind of freaky huh? This one was mine though. We both laughed for days! XD. Where the title came from: My friend was bored so she decided to play the first Sims computer game after we were dun with the stories and so she made all three of them fall in love and named them after the real life people…and I said: OH ITS OUR LUVERBURDS! And that's what we call them. (However, Sasuke cheated on Naruto with Gaara…and then my friend killed them hehhe) Tell me what u guys think! TNT till next time


End file.
